Just To Get High
by konekosas
Summary: Függőség... álmok feláldozás; és ezek után még életben marad kapcsolatuk?  NxS


Ideges léptek szaladtak felfelé a belvárosi lakás megkopott lépcsőin. Az félelemtől és kifulladástól hangosan vett levegő hangja, betöltötte az egész háztömb síri csöndjét. Reszkető ujjak erősen belekapaszkodtak a lépcsőforduló korlátjába, miközben tulajdonosuk erőt nyerve, szinte már felfelé lökte magát a következő lépcső soron.

'Legyél otthon, legyél otthon…' – zakatolt agyában a mantra.

Felérve a lépcsők tetejére, a sötétben összehúzódott pupillái rátapadtak az ajtón lévő számokra. Lehunyva szemeit, megpróbálta leküzdeni levegőhiányát; nagyot nyelve, s egy adagot szívva a poshadt levegőből, kék szemei ismét kinyíltak.

"Nyugalom Naruto nyugalom" – nyugtatgatta magát miközben az ajtóhoz lépett. Szarkasztikus vigyorra húzta száját, miközben a Welcome home feliratú szőnyeget nézte. Ch ha otthonnak merné nevezni ezt a helyet, kitépné a nyelvét és a legközelebbi kukában bányászó macskának dobná.

Nem mintha valami baja is lett volna a lakással, sőt; elég szép környéken volt. De mégis milyen otthon az, ahova csak aludni mennek haza. Komolyan, amint megtalálja Sasukét vissza költözteti magához a fiút. Az elejétől fogva rossz ötletnek találta, hogy különlakjanak.

Kissé felemelte tekintetét, bal zsebében turkálva végre előhúzta telefonját, s megnyomva a készüléken egy oldalsó gombot, a képernyő szinte égetően felvilágított arcába. 21:56. Fogait összeszorítva tette vissza zsebébe a mobilt.

Már 3 órája végeznie kellett a munkájával, és most a lakásában kell lennie, és ha minden igaz akkor elterülve ül a kanapén és a csatornák között keresgél, és ha benyit akkor egy morgással köszön, de köszön és otthon van és …

Naruto megpróbálta gondolatait leállítani. Újra becsukva szemeit, majd egy nagy levegőt véve nézett ismét az ajtón lógó számokra. 12. A kettes felsőkanyarulatát fogó szög már régen kiesett, de ez sose érdekelte; most mégis inkább az a gondolat foglalkoztatta, hogy mekkora szög kellene oda, minthogy bekopogjon.

És ha nincs otthon. Nem, az nem lehet. Nem lehet igaza Kibának, most nem. Képtelenség, hogy pont őt látta volna a Palmban. Jobb kezét ökölbe szorítva emelte fel az ajtóhoz, s már kopogni akart, de tenyere szétnyílt, s ujjai végigsimítottak az ajtón. Felsóhajtva döntötte homlokát a hideg ajtónak.

Ugyan az a hűvös és kemény érzés, mint mikor háta először csapódott neki. De ez most másvolt; most nem simult hozzá egy felhevült test, nem érezte a másik cigivel és kávéval keveredett ízét. Most csak egyedül állt és reménykedett, hogy amit Kiba mondott az nem igaz.

Ő is inkább foglalkozna a saját gondjával. Legutóbb mivel is került be a csoportba; ja, kokainnal. Már a gondolatra vigyorognia kellett. Naruto volt egyedül a csoportban, aki csak egyszerűen a dohányzása miatt járt oda, körülötte mindenki más, ha már egy napon belül nem jutott hozzá az adagjához, a falról letépték volna a tapétát, csak hogy a rég odaszáradt tapétaragasztót le tudják szipuzni.

Halkan felmordult a szőke, amint agya elkezdett vissza emlékezni; amint belépett az alaksori terembe nyomban kiszúrta azt a sötét tekintet, ami csak előre bámult a semmibe. A fiú, mint jó páran mások, kinyúlt pulcsiban, kapucnival a fején ült egy kinyitható műanyagszéken. Mintha tökéletesen mindegy lenne neki, hogy ott ül, vagy épp egy dílertől veszi az anyagát.

Közelebb lépve a körberakott székekhez, minden tekintet rá szegeződött. Nem fogadta ledöbbenéssel, hogy a csoportban akadt egy két 15-16 éves, de átlagosan mindenki 20 vagy 21 volt mint ő. Ez van. Life sucks, ahogy a 'nagyok' mondják.

Leülve az egyik székre, a mellette elaludt torzonborz fejű fiú lassan felébredt. Először észre se vette a másik arcán lévő két fordított háromszöget a fejbehúzott kapucni, és arcba söpört haj miatt. Nem telt bele sok idő, és percek alatt a halk terem megtelt beszélgetéssel. A mellette ülőt, mint kiderült, Kibának hívták, és épp morfin túladagolás miatt ült a függők között.

A fiú szinte mindenkiről tudott valamit, de mikor Naruto, a még mindig maga elé néző fiúra mutatott, Kiba halkan morogva megrázta a fejét "Sasuke? Heroin" suttogta miközben bejött a csoportvezető és elindult a foglalkozás.

"Sasuke, huh?" Naruto kissé kényelmetlenül ízlelgette a másik nevét. Mégis mi miatt kényszerülhet heroinra. Talán ő is azok az újonc aktakukacok közé tartozik akik éjjel-nappal dolgoznak és a stresszből nem látnak más kiutat? Nem, nem tűnik olyannak.

Újra a fiúra tekintve ledöbbenve figyelte, ahogy lekerül fejéről a kapucni. Mint aki még sose járt volna napfényen; sötét, szinte élettelen szemek néztek meredten, már ha kiláttak a szembe hulló fekete haj alól. Naruto ajkai kissé elváltak egymástól; idegesen nézett el a másik tekintetéről.

Foglalkozásról foglalkozásra ismerte meg Kibát, kinek végül egy kis időre sikerült feladnia a drogokat; és Naruto is sikeresnek mondhatja magát a heti egy dobozával (a napi 7 néha 8 helyett). Mint minden péntek estét, ezt is a Palm szórakozó helyen töltötték. A hely hírhedt volt a drogdílekről és csempészárukkal kereskedőkről, de ez volt azaz egyetlen hely, ahova beengedték Kibát.; és persze szívesen fogadták, mint visszatérő kuncsaftot.

Miután végetért az esti szórakozásuk, Naruto ódzkodva ugyan, de elindult a lakása felé vezető legrövidebb úton. Csak az a tény nyugtatta, hogy eddig az elhagyatott bérlakások között vezető úton még egyszer sem érte támadás, így most se fogja; de valami mégis mintha lett volna a levegőben.

Kiérve a sikátorból, hangosan fellégezett miközben megvárta, hogy az útról elhúzzanak az autók és végre átmehessen a másik oldalra, ahol a bejárati ajtót, mint egy célt jelző villogó, úgy világította meg a pislákoló lámpa.

Szinte megugrott, amint egy hörgő, köhögő hangot hallott maga mellől. Összehúzódott pupillákkal nézett a sarkon hagyott szemétzsákok felé, melyen mintha egy ember feküdt volna. Kissé fellélegzett, lába már lépett volna az úttestre, hogy végre a menedéket nyújtó négy fal közé mehessen, de agya mást diktált. Szemeit forgatva indult el a szerencsétlen ember felé. "Egyszer még a sírba visz az emberszeretetem."

- Mm… jól vagy? – "remek, persze, biztos jól van azért fekszik itt" forgatta megint szemeit. – Hadd segítsek. - remegő kezeivel nyúlt előre a kapucnis alak felé, ki négykézlábra támaszkodott, s próbált felállni.

Amint végre eljutottak a négykézláb álló fiú agyáig a hangok, halkan felmordult; a következő pillanatban csak annyit érzett, mintha a levegőben lenne, és újra ugyan abból a magasából nézné a világot, mint amiből szokta. A karját szorító kezet halványan érezte; franc, vagy annyira szar volt az anyag, hogy nem hatott semmit, vagy már három órája feküdt a szemétkupac között.

- Hallod amit mondok ? – morogta Naruto miközben még egyszer végignézett a másikon aki, alakból és magasságból ítélve, nála nagyjából egy évvel fiatalabb lehet.

Csak egy egyszerű morgást kapott válaszul; az idegen idegesen kirángatta kezét ujjai szorításából, majd a zsebéből kihullott öngyújtó után kapott s elindult a járdán.

Naruto pislogva figyelte, ahogy se szó se beszéd a másik elindul.

- Hé, bazd meg, egy köszönöm jól esne. – kiabálta a másik után.

A 'megszólított személy' egy pillanatra megállt, bal kezét lassan felemelte mutató ujjával együtt. A szőke fogait összeszorítva ment a másik után, ki még mindig ott állt, mintha pont rá várna.

- Mégis mit képzelsz magadról. – kapott a még mindig felemelt kéz után, és egy mozdulattal az idegen hátának feszítette a kezet. – Így köszönöd meg, hogy valaki még akar segíteni a szánalmas életeden? – Idegében egyre feljebb nyomta a kezet a másik hátán. Várt valami reakciót, egy szisszenést, egy sikolyt, egy hangot ami azt morogja, hogy elég; de semmi.

- Befejezted ? – kérdezte a hang, majd a kérdést halk hörgés s hangos köhögés követte.

Naruto rémülten, és idegesen nézte a másikat, ki hirtelen a földre esett, s szaporán kapkodva a levegőt próbált újra felállni. Amint ezt meglátta a szöszi a másik után kapott, karjával átfogta a rémisztően vékony derekat és a falnak döntötte a lágyan remegő testet. Mégis mi a franc lelte ezt ?

- Oké, na most hívom a mentőket. – morogta miközben a zsebében kutatva előhúzta telefonját.

-Mhhmm..n..e. – jött a félig nyögés, félig morgás.

- Mi-mi az, hogy ne? – nézett kitágult szemekkel a fejét lehajtó fiúra. - Ember mindjárt kipurcansz és nem-

- Ké..kérlek. – sóhajtotta ki magából az a alak, majd kissé fájdalmasan hátravetette fejét, így lehullott róla a kapucni. – Mi..mindjárt vége. – nyögte ki magából sziszegve. Sötét szemei a félhomályban csillogtak, fehér arcáról folyt az izzadság, kiszáradt szája csak úgy harapta a levegőt, mintha eddig meggátolta volna ebben valami.

- Sa… - a szőke elkerekedett szemekkel nézett a másik reménytelen arcára. Az a tekintet; mintha egy kis gyereknek most mondták volna meg, hogy nem létezik a mikulás, és többet nem kap mást karácsonyra, mint cukrot.

Naruto nem gondolkodva többet újra átkarolta a másikat, körülnézve lassan átmentek az úton, fel a lakásába.

* * *

Naruto idegegesen ütögette fejét a leheletétől lassan melegedő ajtóba. Francba, francba, _francba_. Hogy nem vette észre ? HOGY?

Jó másfél éve volt történt, hogy kihúzta Sasukét a szemét közül és pár hónappal több, mint egy éve egyeztek meg, hogy végleg leszokik az anyagról. És ő máig úgy tudja, hogy tiszta. Nem lehet, hogy vissza szokott, egyszerűen képtelenség, miért tenné ?

Megköszörülve torkát felegyenesedett, s lágyan kopogott az ajtón. Semmi válasz. "Talán nem hallotta." Most kicsit erősebben, és határozottabban koppintott ujjporcaival a fára. Ismét semmi.

Halkan felmordulva tekintetét a csengőre vezette. Jól tudja, hogy mennyire utálja Sasuke a csengő hangját, egyszerűen még mindig túl hangosnak és irritálónak találja. Naruto kis habozás után, mégis megnyomta a piros gombot. Inkább üvöltse le a fejét, vagy ne engedje be, minthogy ne tudja, hogy otthon van-e, vagy nincs.

De semmi válasz.

- Temee. – morogta az ajtónak. – Nyisd ki az ajtót. – emelte fel hangját. Semmi, semmi válasz. Semmi kibaszott válasz. – Temee, nyisd ki az ajtót. – üvöltötte a hideg fának.

Mintha halk kulcs csilingelést hallott volna és már készült a dühös hangra.

- Naruto? – hallotta nevét háta mögül.

Sarkon fordulva a vele szembe lévő lakás ajtajában állt Sasuke szomszédja.

- Sasuke még mindig nem ért vissza? - kérdezte az ősz hajú férfi.

- Ne- nem tudom. – mondta akadozva Naruto. – Nem tudja, hogy mikor ment el ?

- Ma még nem is hallottam, hogy hazaért volna.

Az egyszerű mondat Narutoba fullasztotta a levegőt.

- Mé-még nem volt itthon, heh? – vigyorogta idegesen Naruto. – De-de hisz' már rég vége a munkájának.

- Tudom. – mondta lesütött szemekkel a férfi s közben fejét rázta. – Nem akarsz bejönni ?

- Én nem tudom- úgy értem inkább meg várom-

- Gyere, még egy óra mire hazaér… - mormolta a férfi, miközben elállva az ajtóból elindult lakása belseje felé.

* * *

Naruto kicsit ódzkodva lépett be a lakásba. Nem, mintha nem ismerné a férfit, csak, fura érzése van?

- Mhm, Kakashi-san ez máskor is elő szokott fordulni, úgy értem, hogy későn ér haza ? Köszönöm. – köszönte meg a pohár teát, melyet a férfi a kezébe nyomott.

- Szívesen, és Kakashi elég lesz. – mosolyogta, bár ezt Naruto csak inkább gondolta; a férfi fél arcát befedő maszktól nem igazán lehetett látni semmit. Kikapcsolva a TV-t leült a Naruto melletti karosszékbe és érdeklődve nézett a fiúra. – Nem te vagy a barátja? Ezt neked kellene tudnod.

Naruto majdnem kiköpte a szájában lévő innivalót. Letörölve azt a pár cseppet, ami kifutott ajkai közül, vörösödő tekintetét elfordította. – D…de.

Kakashi csak unottan nézett rá.

- Argh. Pénteken 10ig melózok, így a pénteket külön töltjük. – morogta miközben szemeit forgatta. Egy utolsót kortyolva a teából, letette azt az előtte lévő kerek üvegasztalra. A második dolog amit meg kell beszélniük Sasukéval; nincs többé külön töltött péntek este. – Az igazat megvallva az utóbbi időben nem is találkoztunk sokat…

- Aha. – mormolta unottan Kakashi.

Naruto kezdte kellemetlenül érezni magát. Jobb lenne, ha lelépne és egy óra múlva visszajönne. Idegesen nyúlt jobb zsebéhez. A dobozban még kettő vagy 3 szál van. Ha most elszívja mindegyiket akkor a héten többet nem szívhat; és ha ez így megy tovább, akkor szüksége lesz még egy dobozra.

- Uhm… - izzadt tenyereit térdeire tette, majd lassan felállt. - Aszem én lép-

- Nem tudtál erről, ugye?

- Nem. – esett vissza a székbe. Hangosan felsóhajtva emelte fejét a plafonra és nyelt egyet. Nem akarja megkérdezni de; muszáj. – Nem tudja, hogy hol lehet? Esetleg nem látta valakivel?

- Nem. – Narutonak erre a szóra muszáj volt felmordulni; most örüljön hogy nem látta senkivel vagy idegeskedjen tovább, hogy nem tudja hogy merre lehet Sasuke? Elhúzva száját rázta meg fejét; ez nem vezet sehova. – De … mikor haza ér akkor mindig mintha… mmm… lehangolt lenne?

A szőke ezt már nem bírta, két kezébe fogva fejét a padlóra fordította.

- Jól van. – "A francokat van jól." – Jobb lenne, ha most mennék. – sóhajtotta ki ajkai közül a mondatot s felemelve fejét, felkelt s elindult kifelé a nappaliból a bejárati ajtó felé.

- Telefonon próbáltad elérni?

- Itt lennék, ha beszéltem volna már vele? – nem tudta visszafolytani a szarkasztikus kérdést. – Bocsánat… csak.. argh. Most már tényleg jobb lesz ha megyek. Köszönöm a segítséget?

- Nincs mit. Remélem nem történt vele semmi komoly.

Naruto csak felemelte kezét, s úgy intett hátra se fordulva, miközben elindult lefelé a lépcsőn.

Már lefelé menet előhalászta öngyújtóját, s a sötétben próbálgatta a kis szerkezetet. Kinyitva a bejárati üvegajtót, előhúzta zsebéből az összegyűrt dobozt. Erősen megrázva, kivett egy szálat s ajkai közé nyomta. Lassan forgatta a szálat ajkai között, míg visszatette zsebébe a dobozt, majd a pulcsija zsebébe tett öngyújtó után kutatott.

- Naruto ?

A cigi kiesett szájából, amint meglátta az alakot ki épp a sarkon fordult be. Érezte, ahogy alsó állkapcsa eltávolodik felső fogsorától; elég idiótának érezte magát így nyitott szájjal, miközben úgy nézett a másikra, mint a világ nyolcadik csodájára.

- Sa…Sasuke ?

- Mit csinálsz itt ? – kérdezte morgó hangon a sápadt fiú, miközben zsebre tett kézzel indult Naruto felé. Mozgásáról és arcáról csak úgy sütött a fáradtság.

- Hogy én mit csinálok? Mégis merre voltál? – emelte fel hangját a szőke, miután lenyúlt a leesett szálért.

- Semmi közöd hozzá.

Naruto idegesen kivette a cigis dobozt és visszatette a kezében lévő szálát. Most már biztosan szüksége lesz még egy dobozra.

- Mégis miért ne lenne közöm hozzá?- emelte tekintetét a másikéra.

Sasuke egy pillanatig még tűrte a dühös tekintet; hirtelen szúró érzés nyilat tüdejébe és egy halk köhögő roham vette át uralmát testén.

Narutoban egy pillanatra benn akadt a szó, kitágult szemekkel indult Sasuke felé ki a nyakát fogta. – Franc. – morogta maga elé miközben Sasukéhez érve megfogta annak bal kezét és feltolta rajta a ruhát.

- Sasuke…- suttogta maga elé miközben a kezében lévő kar lágyan remegett a köhögésnek köszönhetően.

Tudta… tudta, hogy mire kell számítania, de most így látni... A sápadt kézen végignézve a könyökhajlatban lágy vörösséget és kékséget látott. A homályos utcai világításban nem látta, de biztos volt benne, ha erősen nézné a bőrt, még egy sötét pontot is találna… ott ahol a tű behatolt.

Sasuke megpróbálta visszafojtani köhögését, de nem járt sok sikerrel. Érezte, ahogy kezét megragadják. Várta a dühös hangot, várta a sajgó fájdalmat, de semmi. Oldalra fordított tekintetét lassan Narutora vezette.

Naruto összehúzott ajkakkal nézett maga elé. Mégis hogy tehette ezt. – Hogy tehetted? – csúszott ki ajkai között.

Sasuke elhúzva kezét a másik szorításából nem mondott semmit. Mit mondjon? Hallottam ahogy beszéltetek a főnököddel. Európa mi? Jó hely. De nem egy egész életre. Köhögése lassan abba maradt s mélyeket szippantott a hűvös levegőbe.

Nem akar egyedül maradni, többet nem.

- Én…

- Mi történt veled Sasuke ? Én- én bíztam benned. Mi történt? - Semmi válasz. A francba a kibaszott csönddel. - Mióta ? – kérdezte olyan halkan, hogy Sasukénak majdnem visszakellett kérdeznie.

- 2 és fél hónap. – suttogta maga elé.

- Mennyi ? – Naruto nem hitt a fülének. Hogyhogy nem vette észre. 2 ÉS FÉL HÓNAP. Az isten szerelméért. Már két és fél hónapja. – Mégis honnan volt pénzed anyagra? Nem, nem egyáltalán, hogy tudtad úgy belőni magad, hogy nem vettem észre ? – a kérdéseket nem tudta hogy Sasukénak vagy magának teszi-e fel. Mintha baltát vágtak volna bele úgy hasított agyába a tudat; hát persze ezért nem akart a másik annyit találkozni az elmúlt hónapokban.

Sasuke nem tudta mit tegyen; egyre erősebbek lettek a tüdejébe és agyába hatoló fájdalmak. Nem akarta megbántani Narutot; egyszerűen magától gondolattól, hogy újra egyedül marad megszédül és eszméletlen nagy fájdalmat érez. Egyszerűen nem tudott jobb módszert.

Érezte, ahogy szemei égni kezdenek, s kiszáradt szája lágyan remegni kezd. Egyszerűen annyira tehetetlennek érezte magát. Lassan kezdett el folyni könnye, miközben nagy nehezen lehúzta pulcsija ujját. Nem akart a másik szemébe nézni. Ha testileg fájdalmat nem is érez, lelkileg a többszöröse zúdul most rá.

Naruto mindezt látva nem tudta mit tegyen. A 6 hónap alatt amit együtt töltöttek még nem látta ennyire elkeseredettnek, de 18 hónapja ez még természetes volt…

* * *

Miután Sasuke nem jelent meg az egyik foglalkozáson, Naruto kis faggatózás után kiderítette, hogy merre lakik a fiú. Akkor még nem engedhette meg magának Sasuke, hogy rendes környéken éljen. Naruto félve haladt fel minden lépcsőfokon, attól tartva, hogy a következő lépésnél beszakad alatta és patkányok özöne lepi el a lábát.

De e gondolatnál is rosszabb volt az a látvány, ami Sasuke lakásában fogadta. A sötéthajú szétterülve kanapéján fulladozott apró gyors köhögéseiben. Szája mintha a levegőt harapná; ajkai lilára száradva remegtek. Naruto összehúzódott pupillákkal nézett körbe a lakásba miközben a fiúhoz rohant. A kanapé előtti kis faasztalon ott állt, egy már elaludt mécses, melybe beleragadta az ott felejtett vaskanál.

Reccsenést halva lenézett lábához. Cipőjét felemelve egy injekció szétlapított maradványait látta. További gondolkodási ideje nem volt. Telefonját előrántva hívta a mentőket. Hangja remegett miközben az adatokat bemondta, tudván hogy a heroin mire képes, és hogy ő semmit se tud tenni.

"Néha ez a hatás annyira súlyos, hogy a légzés teljesen leáll, és a páciens meghal." Jutott eszébe a mondat, melyet még egy drogokról szóló prospektusban olvasott. Ezt nem-nem hagyhatja, de ha egyszerűen nem tudja, hogy mit csináljon akkor mégis mi a fenéhez kezdjen?

Megragadva Sasuke kezét próbálta kitapogatni annak pulzusát; erős, szapora dobbanások futottak végig ujjai alatt. Összehúzódott pupillákkal nézett reménytelen fekete szemekbe, melyekből szinte már sikított az életre való vágy.

Miután kiértek a mentők és Sasukét beszállították a korházba a fiút nem engedték ki 3 hónapig. Naruto amikor csak tudta meglátogatta és megtett mindent csak, hogy elviselhetőbb legyen Sasuke számára a leszokási idő.

A legnehezebb akkor volt mikor kiengedték Sasukét. A fiúnak nem volt hova mennie. Családját már rég elvesztette, így senki másra nem tudott számítani, mint Narutora, aki felajánlotta neki, hogy amíg nem talál munkát és lakást addig ott lehet nála.

Narutonak nem egyszer kellett arra hazaérnie, hogy eltűnt valami a lakásából; azokon a napokon Sasuke sem volt otthon. Viták és verekedések követték e napokat. Naruto ordított, míg Sasuke próbálta elkapni, és valahogy elhallgatatni csak, hogy ne hallja azokat amiket megtett. Minden verekedés vége zokogásba tört ki.

Naruto nem tudta, nem is akarta megtudni, hogy mekkora fájdalommal járhatnak az elvonási tünetek, de egyszerűen nem tudott haragudni miután az összetört fiúra nézett.

* * *

Épp úgy, mint most se. Halkan suttogva ölelte magához a másikat, csakhogy elnyomja a zokogó hangot.

- Ké-kérlek segíts. Én ezt már nem bírom. Ké-kérlek, Naruto. – hallatszott az elnyomott hang, miközben Naruto pulcsijába kiabált.

- Tshh. Nyugalom. Tudod mi lesz most ? – kérdezte halkan miközben a sötét tincsek közé rejtette arcát.

Sasuke lassan lenyugtatta magát. Még mindig remegő ajkakkal nézett a másikra. Naruto egy szomorú mosolyra húzva arcát törölte le hüvelykujjával a könnyeket; kezei közé vette a felhevült arcot, s lágyan masszírozva a bőrt próbálta nyugtatni a másikat.

- Először is megmondod, hogy mekkora adagot vettél be. – homlokát a másikénak tapasztotta; lágy forróságot érzett, de nem olyan meleget, amivel korházba kellene vinni; ez már egy biztató jel.

- A negyedét, aminek régebben. – hunyta le szemeit, miközben megpróbálta visszafolytani könnyeit.

- Jól van. – mormolta Naruto. – Tudod most mit fogunk csinálni, hm?

Sasuke félt találgatni; nem, nem akar még egy olyan programban részt venni, ahol szinte szemét ként kezelik az embert.

- Ne. Naruto. Ké-kérlek ne… nem aka-

- Nyugalom, nem foglak elküldeni még egy olyan programba, ha…- megakadva mondatában hangosan nyelt egyet, majd újra kinyitotta száját. - …ha megígéred, hogy soha többet nem nyúlsz hoz-

- Ígérem, megígérem. – összehúzódott pupillákkal és egy hatalmas mosollyal arcán nézett Narutora a szemeiben könnyekkel csillogó fiú. Szinte már rémisztő volt a kép.

Kék szemek sajnálkozva néztek a sötétekbe. Magához húzva a másikat, mélyen belecsókolt a Sasuke nyakába. Most még nem akarja megcsókolni; egy ideig biztosan nem.

- Holnap az első dolgunk az lesz, hogy összepakolunk, és visszaköltözöl hozzám. – mormolta halkan Sasuke fülébe ki csak lágyan bólintott egyet.

- Rendben. – eltávolodva a sötéthajútól balkezével átkarolta a derekát a jobbal ujjai közé vette a finom állat. – Miért? Sasuke, mi késztett rá, hm?

Sasuke, mint a csapdába esett szarvas, úgy nézett körbe s mocorgott a két 'ölelő' kézben. Száját résnyire nyitva kereste a szavakat, de jobbnak találta ha most nem mentegetőzik.

- Hallottam az európai munkáról… - szavait mintha a hirtelen támadt szél elfújta volna.

- Európai munka ? – suttogta maga elé Naruto semmit se értve, majd hirtelen eszébe jutott. – Azaz európai munka. Uh. – morogta. Lassan elengedve Sasukét engedte karjait maga mellé esni. Tekintete a repedezett betont figyelte.

- Na-naruto. – hallotta a mentegetőző hangot; miért épp a másik próbál szabadkozni. – Én nem-nem, nem akartam, hogy pont most menjen minden tönkre.

- Sasuke. – Szólalt meg hírtelen a szőke; felemelve fejét egy széles vigyorra húzta ajkait. – Menjünk, hm? – kérdezte fejét oldalra biccentve; tekintete a fiú mögött húzódó utcát leste.

A sötéthajú semmit nem értően biccentett. és zsebre téve kezeit indult el a másik mellett.

* * *

Sasuke szinte már kényelmetlennek érezte az alatta lévő puha matracot; kezei között lévő anyagot erősebben összeszorítva, fejét jobban belenyomta a párnába, abban a reményben, hogy talán még egy kicsit vissza tud aludni.

Lágyan összerezzent, amint bal lába kicsúszott a takaró alól, és megérezte a hideget. Lassan felemelve fejét nyitotta kis szemeit s kinyitva szájat végignyalt kiszáradt ajkain. Körbenézve egyedül az elsötétített szobával találta szembe magát.

Fejét vissza engedve a párnába felmordult. Akármennyi is lehet az idő, de most nem érdekli. Szombat van, nincs meló, de az a kibaszott nap még így a sötétítőn keresztül is sikeresen kiégette retináit.

A szobaajtó mögül a szigetelésnek köszönhetően csak halk morgó hangot hallott. Összehúzva szemöldökét támasztotta fel magát kezeire; háta hangosan ropogva adott hangot magának. Felülve megvakarta kezét, s halkan nyamnyogva tűrt el egy szemébe lógó hajtincset; ha jól emlékszik akkor Narutonál hagyott egy fogkefét. Felkelve az ágyról az ajtóhoz lépett; keze mintha hozzá fagyott volna a kilincshez, pupillái összehúzódva nézték a rideg ajtót.

- Értem, tudom… de… főnök értse meg… egy hét nem elég… - majd kisebb szünet, melyet morgások hada töltött be és újra az ideges hang. – De… de ezt nem teheti… - a ledöbbentség szinte lejjebb húzta a lakásban a levegő hőmérsékletét. – É-értem… egy hét. Rendben. Visz'hall.

A hangos csörtetést hallva kényszeresen kezdett el hátrálni, míg lába nem ütközött bele a francia ágyba, s elvesztve egyensúlyát beledőlt a puha paplanba. Összehúzódott pupillákkal nézte a plafonon lévő árnyjátékokat. Ujjai lágyan remegtek teste mellett; jobb kezét felcsapva arcára próbálta megállítani az agyán átfutó gondolatokat.

Szemei lecsukott szemhéjai alatt is cikázva figyelték az apró csillagokat. Mintha valami belülről elkezdte volna lassan kapargatni. Hallotta, ahogy hozzá lép valaki és lágyan megrázza; hallotta nevének halk suttogását, de egyszerűen félt nyitni a világ felé. Mi lesz ha Naruto a külföldi munkát vállalja, minthogy ott legyen mellette. És ha nem? Akkor minden nap láthatná a szőke vágyakozó arcát és homlokán szinte a felvésett szöveget; miért nem fogadtam el?

Újabb rázás s keze lekerült szeméről; valaki akarata ellenére felfeszítette jobb szemhéját. Ideges kék szemek vizsgálódva néztek rá. A szőke hangosan felsóhajtva engedte el a másik szemhéját s ült le a fekvő test mellé. Sasuke egy ideig még lecsukva szemeit forgatta meg azokat, hogy újra benedvesedjenek, majd lassan kinyitotta őket. Egy meleg kéz csúszott arcára és kezdte el masszírozni bőrét; engedve az érintésnek fejét lassan belenyomta a kézbe.

- Gondolom hallottad a besz-

- Fogadd el. – csúszott ki ajkai közül.

Az arcát masszírozó kéz egy pillanatra megállt; hallotta ahogy Naruto lélegzete egy pillanatra megakad, majd felsóhajt s keze újra mozogni kezd.

- Nem. – hallatszott hangjában a mosolygás.

Sasuke idegesen ellökve arcáról a kezet felült és a másikhoz fordult. Összehúzott szemekkel nézett a takaró anyagával játszó fiúra. – Mégis mit vársz huh? Ha nem fogadod el akkor életem végig nézhetem a kis siránkozó arcod, és biztos minden este lefekvés előtt arra gondolnál, hogy mi lett volna ha elfogadod a munkát. – hangjában idegesség és sötét humor játszadozott.

Hangosan véve a levegőt, még mindig a szőkét nézte, ki mintha semmit se hallott volna tovább gyürködte a pamut anyagot. – Bazd meg, hozzád beszélek! Tudod mit? A kurva életbe; elhúzok innen a picsába, és akkor már nem lesz okod miért nemet mondani.

S felpattanva az ágyról már lépni akart, de egy kéz visszarántotta karjánál fogva és újra az ágyon feküdt. Egy izmos test emelkedett fölé, s lassan a repedezett plafont szőke tincsek takarták el; ajkait remegve összezárva nézett még mindig mosolygó kék szemekbe. – Nézz magadra. – suttogta a szőke szinte már nevetve; de nem gúnyolódó nevetés volt ez, hanem egy szimpla Naruto féle nyugtató. – Hogy hagyhatnálak így itt, hm?

Lassan előre hajolva tapasztotta ajkait a másik döbbenettől szétnyíltjaira. Csak egy egyszerű ajak ajakkal való érintkezése volt az egész, de mintha Sasukét egy másik dimenzióból hozta volna vissza.

Kezeit a másik dereka köré fonva szorította magához a testet, s hangosan szipogva, arcát a meleg nyakhajlatba mélyítette. Hogy lehet ekkora barom, hogy így beszél azzal aki mindig is csak segített neki és csakis jót tett érte. Ajkait összeszorítva próbált egy apró csókot nyomni a meleg felületre, de teste annyira remegett, hogy inkább próbált közelebb húzódni a másikhoz. Hallotta ahogy a másik mélyen beszívja a levegőt s a következő pillanatban már egy erős mellkason feküdt.

- Sosem hagylak magadra; megpróbálom elhúzni az időt addig amíg nem keveredsz ki ebből az egészből. – Sasuke a másik hangjából csak a halk nyugtató dörmögést hallotta; agya csak egy két szót tudott felfogni de annyi most pont elég volt neki. – És ha minden jól megy akkor együtt hagyjuk el ezt a helyet. – egy apró csókot nyomott a másik összeborzolt hajába; nem törődve hogy még mindig ruháikban voltak betakarta magukat takarójával és halkan susogva próbálta a másikat elaltatni.

* * *

10 hónap. 10 kibaszott hónap telt el azóta mióta beleegyezett ebbe a szarba. 'Persze hogy végigcsinálom' tátogta felhúzott ajakkal Sasuke. Összekulcsolt kezeire téve fejét az asztal másik felén ülő terápistára nézett; jobb mintha az elvonóban kellene lennie, de már kezd az agyára menni a pasi; de nem kell sokat várnia, ó nem. Ez az utolsó találkozásuk, s egy pillanatra elnézett a férfi feje felett, ahol a falióra lógott; kemény 1 perc 20 másodperc volt vissza és soha többet nem kell ide jönnie.

Felhúzott szemöldökkel nézett, amint zsebében megrezzent a telefon; hangosan cöccenve vette tudomás nélkül és inkább arra koncentrált, hogy mit csinál Asuma akivel ezalatt a 10 hónap alatt, minden héten legalább 5-ször kellett találkoznia, és szinte minden egyes percéről beszélnie kellett.

- Jól van. Akkor azt hiszem mára ennyi. – szólalt meg mély hangján a férfi. – Nem rosszindulatból mondom amit fogok de… a viszont nem látásra. Remélem többet nem kell így találkoznunk. – S ezzel felállt a férfi, kezet fogott az Uchihával és kilépett a kis irodából.

Sasukét ez annyira nem érintette meg; a 10 hónap alatt mindössze annyit tudott meg a másikról, hogy van egy felesége és hamarosan apa lesz. De ennyi bőven elég is volt, minél kevesebb emberrel köti össze szorosabb kapcsolat, annál könnyebben tudja elhagyni ezt a rohadt országot.

Felkelve a műbőr fotelből, még egy pillanatra körbenézett, majd elindult a nyitva hagyott ajtó felé és amilyen gyorsan csak tudott megpróbált kijutni az épületből. Végighaladva a kijárat felé vezető folyóson kihúzta zsebéből telefonját; feloldva a billentyűzárat a nem fogadott hívás feliratot megnyitva nyomban tárcsázta a számot. Biccentve az ajtóban álló őrnek az kinyitotta az üvegajtót; fülében még mindig búgott a tárcsázó hang, de amint meglátta a másikat kinyomta a hívást.

- Azt hittem, hogy még maradsz egy ideig; tod' megbeszélitek, hogy mi no-no és mit sza-

- Dobe. – sziszegte Sasuke és odalépett Narutohoz, miközben visszacsúsztatta telefonját zsebébe.

- Ch teme. – cöccent fel Naruto, s szó nélkül sarkon fordult, és elindult lakásuk felé tudván, hogy a másik úgy is követi. 'Lakásuk' forgatta a szót nyelvén, de már valahogy nem volt olyan melegséges íze mint eddig; bár nem is csodálja. Holnap ilyenkor már a London felé repülő gépen lesznek.

- Mindent összepakoltál? – jött a kérdés Sasukétól, ki időközben sikeresen fel tudta venni a másikkal a tempót; benyúlva nadrágja farzsebébe kihúzott egy airvawes-os csomagot és két darabkát a szájába pöccintett; valahogy a leszokás ideje alatt rákapott a rágóevésre, fura mód, de mintha elvette volna a drog 'ízének' vágyát a rágó felfrissítő, néha csípős érzete.

- Persze. Egy dobozba belefért a maradék, de azt majd Kiba utánunk hozza egy hónap múlva. – magyarázta Naruto miközben még épphogy sikerült felszállniuk a buszmegállóban álló buszra.

* * *

Negyedórás buszozás után megérkeztek 'lakásukhoz'; az eladó felirat már rég lekerült az utca felé néző erkélyrészről és a következő tulajdonos pár napon belül már be is költözik. Egymás mellett haladva a kettő semmit nem szólt a másikhoz. Felsétálva az első emeletre és belépve az ajtón annak csapódása visszhangként üdvözölte őket.

- Felteszek egy kávét. Kérsz? – indult el a konyha felé az Uchiha.

- Persze. Kössz. – üvöltötte vissza az Uzumaki kinek hangja erősen visszapattogott az üres falakról.

A bútorok nagy részét ismerőseiknek adták; egyedül a konyhában lévő beépített szekrénysor és a hozzátartozó asztal székekkel és a nappaliban lévő régi TV állvány az amit otthagytak. Naruto körbeforogva a nappaliban nézett még egyszer végig a bézses falakon; ahol még régebben képek lógtak, ott a fal bézses színe kissé sötétebb volt a körülötte lévő felülethez képest. Hangosan sóhajtva indult el a háló felé; leülve a még ott lévő francia ágy letakart matracára az hangosan nyikorogva ellenkezett; holnap ilyenkor már ez sem lesz a lakásban köszönhetően Kibának.

Tekintetét az ajtó mellé helyezett dobozra fordította; csak pár óra és új életet kezdhetnek, és végre azt csinálhatja, amit a legjobban szeretett volna eddig, és mindezt vezetői beosztásban; ajkai széles vigyorra húzódtak, amint elképzelte ahogy a The Times újság főszerkesztői székében ül. Már épp kelt volna fel az ágyról, mikor telefonja megcsörrent zsebében. Száját húzva nyúlt a készülékért, de amint meglátta hogy ki a hívó, habozás nélkül nyomta meg a zöld gombot.

- Igen, Uram? – szólalt meg formálisan és mintha a másik ott állna előtte kihúzta magát.

- Uzumaki, végre hogy elértem. – kezdte a férfi; Naruto nem értve semmit húzta össze szemöldökét, és mikor elemelte a készüléket fülétől, és megnyomott azon egy oldalsó gombot, pupillái összehúzódva tükrözték a meglepettséget; a hívás fölött ott villogott a nem fogadott hívásokat jelző kis telefonkagyló.

- Elnézést Kérek , uram, de nem volt térerőm az elmúlt pár órában. – próbált valami értelmeset kitalálni, de csak ez jutott gyorsan eszébe. – Miért keresett?

- Á igen… - halkult el a férfi hangja a kagyló másik végén. – Uzumaki sajnálattal kell közölnöm, hogy a tengeren túli munkát megkapta más; egy helybeli. Tudom, hogy ez így nagyon hirtelen jött, és hogy már minden holmiját elszállítatta, de amit csak tudunk megpróbálunk vissza fordítani és-

Innentől a szőke már nem tudott arra koncentrálni, amit a másik mondott; kezéből a telefon az ágyra esett, majd onnan egy hangos koppanással a földön landolt; halk ordítozást lehetett hallani, majd az idegeső pittyegést, ami jelezte, hogy a másik fél befejezte a hívást. Szemei kitágulva összehúzódott pupillákkal néztek a semmibe, miközben torkában ádámcsutkája idegesen ugrált fel-le ahogy megpróbálta a levegőt lenyelni.

- Ki volt az ? – jött a hirtelen kérdés, aminek hallatán az Uzumaki egy pillanatra összerezzent; Sasuke kezében két pohár gőzölgő kávéval állt az ajtóban és érdeklődően nézett a másikra.

Kék szemek lassan feketékre tértek, majd gazdájuk lassan felállva indult el feléjük; épp csak pár milliméterre, hogy ellépette telefonja mellett a szőke. Sasuke összehúzott szemöldökkel figyelte a felé közeledőt, és észre se vette, hogy elkezdett hátrálni, mindaddig míg a folyosó érdes tapétájának neki nem nyomódott háta.

- Mi történt dobe? – kérdezte érdeklődve, de válaszképp csak egy horkantást kapott; erős kezek hirtelen vállaira telepedtek és azoknál fogva nyomták vállait a falnak; az ujjak egyre erősebben fogták.

- Hogy mi történt? – kezdte hörögve az Uzumaki. – Te. Te történtél. És ezért Te miattad vesztettem el egy olyan lehetőséget, ami mindent megváltoztathatott volna. – Szavai egyre erősebben visszhangoztak vissza rájuk, de ez egy cseppet sem érdekelte.

Az Uchiha idegesen vissza akart szólni, de megállította magát; végiggondolva leesett neki hogy mit akar a másik mondani. – Ne-ne mond azt, hogy elvették a mel-

- De bazd meg. De. – s mondatával végezve szinte ellökte magát a másiktól; Sasuke halkan felszisszent, ahogy a másik mozdulataitól kezei megremegtek és a bögrék tartalmának egy része kézfejeire fröccsent. – Szerinted melyik rohadt cég lenne képes várni 10 kibaszott hónapot? – szisszent fel a szőke és halkan morogni kezdett, amit az Uchiha nem igazán értett.

- Mond még egyszer ? – harapott ajkába az Uchiha, ahogy feltette kérdését.

Hideg kék szemek ráfordulva a másik egy szempillantás alatt újra előtte termett, de most sokkal közelebb volt az Uzumaki arca; tökéletesen lehetett hallani, ahogy idegességében egyre hangosabban veszi a levegőt. Felemelve kezét az Uchiha készült, hogy a másik felé üt, de a kéz a falba csapva talált magának egy időre helyet. - Azt mondtam, hogy ez kibaszottul a te hibád. – morogta Naruto és felszisszenve távolodott el a másiktól.

Sötét szemek összehúzódva figyelték, ahogy a szőke kezét lassan masszírozni kezdi; a bőrfelület vörösösen pulzált és már most látható volt hogy egy hajszálér elpattant valahol. Az Uchiha nagyot nyelve hunyta le egy pillanatra szemeit; hát ennyi… ennyit jelent a másiknak? Még ha ideges és mérges… akkor sem… akkor sem vághatná ezt a fejéhez.

- Mondtam, hogy vállald el. Nem? Nem meg mondtam ? – kérdezett vissza az Uchiha ;a bögrék fülein szorítása egyre erősebb lett. – De te neeem; te itt akartál maradni. Hát mond, akkor miért is az én hibám?

- Ez az; itt hagyhattalak volna, de nem tettem. – vágott vissza az Uzumaki.

Sasuke eltorzult arckifejezéssel nézett a másikra, ki ajkába harapva masszírozta egyre vörösödő kezét. Felcöccenve emelete a másik felé a két bögrét és azokat tartalmukkal együtt a szőkére dobta. A finom porcelán hangosan csörömpölve esett a linoleimuzott padlóra.

- Akkor bazd meg. – s kedves szavait maga mögött hagyva berobogott a konyhába és megfogva kabátját kisietett az épületből.

Naruto vissza akart üvölteni a másiknak; inkább halkan felszisszenve elkezdte lesöpörni a kávéfoltokat kabátjától; levéve azt elindult a konyha felé, hol a csap alatt megpróbálta kimosni a foltokat; a cserepek még egy ideig ráérnek a feltakarításra. Halkan megköszörülve torkát harapott ajkába; ezt most szépen elkúrta. Nem kellett volna így neki esnie az Uchihának.

Ő akart itt maradni, így a saját hibája, hogy ez az egész végül is így alakult. Felcöccenve zárta el a csapot és a gáztűzhely fogóján lógó ruhával elkezdte dörzsölni a már naggyá változott foltokat; vár egy kicsit, úgy is vissza jön a másik.

* * *

A szőke idegesen nézett telefonjára, majd miután nem látott új üzenetet vagy hívást azt morgolódva visszanyomta zsebébe; miután az Uchiha két óra múlva se tért vissza, úgy döntött Naruto, hogy inkább megkeresi a másikat. Bejárta az összes olyan helyet ahova együtt szoktak járni, vagy ahol tudja hogy a másikat megtalálhatná; egyedül egy helyet nem mert eddig felkeresni. Felsóhajtva nyúlt újra telefonjáért; végig húzva ujját az érintős képernyőn megkereste azt az embert, akivel már vagy fél éve nem beszélt. Megnyomva a zöld hívás gombot, idegesen kezdett el lábával dobolni, míg bent állt az újságárusnál lévő sorban. Már épp ki akarta nyomni, mikor végre a másik oldal felvette; hangos zene és a másik szaggatott hangja volt az ami fogadta. – Nem hallak tisztán, keresnél valami csendesebb helyet? – kezdte idegesen s előre lépett egyet.

- Hallassz? – jött a másik üvöltő hangja.

- Jahm. – válaszolt unottan az Uzumaki; próbálta leplezni idegességét.

- Már meg se kérdezem, hogy miért keresel. – horkantott fel a másik oldalon lévő.

Szőke szemöldökök gondolkodva húzódtak össze. – Találkoztál Sasukéva-

- Hogy találkoztam-e? – horkantott fel a másik. – A kis szarházi szó nélkül elment mellettem.

Kék szemek elkerekedve néztek a már előtte lévő újságárusra; a szőke gyorsan kapcsolva kért két doboz cigit, majd fizetve elindult ahhoz a helyhez, ahol már biztosan tudta, hogy megtalálja a másikat. – Merre van? – üvöltött a telefonba a szőke.

- Mit tudom én. – kiáltott fel a vonalban lévő.

Naruto még mindig összehúzott szemöldökkel nézett mérgesen szinte mindenre. Mégis hogy lehet ekkora marha? Hogy hagyhatta, hogy minden idáig fajuljon.

- De… - hallatszott újra a másik hangja. – kábé 10 perce láttam, hogy Orochimaruval tárgyalt…Orochimaruval- ismételte meg újra a férfi nevét Kiba s mondatát torokköszörüléssel szakította meg a vonalban lévő. -.. én próbáltam követni…basszus… de eszméletlen nagy tömeg van… itt vagy? Naruto? Hallasz?

A szőke megállva a járda közepén kezét leengedve teste mellé nézett maga elé a semmibe; úgy se meri, nem lehet ennyire hülye Sasuke, hogy megtegye újra azt, ami miatt most ide kerültek. Kezében a telefon már szinte vibrált a másik oldalról jövő ordibálástól. Nagyot nyelve emelte vissza telefonját arcához. – Kössz Kiba. – s kinyomva a telefont futásnak eredt.

Párperces futás után lihegve állt meg a Palm feliratú hely előtt, ahol több méteres sor kígyózott; lihegve próbált levegő után kapkodni, kisebb nagyobb sikerrel. A nevét kiabáló hangra felemelte fejét; a sor elejénél lévő kidobó férfi mellett Kiba állt és maga felé intve hívta magához a másikat.

Naruto kifújva a levegőt igazította meg kabátját, és a sor eleje felé sétálva letörölte izzadt homlokát; nem foglakozva a morgolódó hangokkal, vette elő személyijét és mutatta meg azt a kidobónak egy 20$ assal együtt. A kigyúrt férfi elvette személyijét és a pénzt, majd az utóbbit mint egy jó mágus, úgy tüntette el miközben vissza adta a szőkének kártyáját.

A biztonságis félreállva beengedte a fiúkat; a hangos zene szinte megcsapta őket, ahogy félrehúzták a nehéz bársonyfüggönyt; Naruto összehúzva szemeit próbált átlátni a vastag füstön és a lézershown, de szemeit szinte csípte a füst.

- Elmegyek hátra. – üvöltötte fülébe Kiba és elindult átvágni magát a tömegen, csak hogy a klub hátsó részébe elérjen ahol általában a drogok nagy része kézhez került.

Naruto csak morogva próbált eltávolodni mindenkitől, aki előrehaladása közben nekiütközött; a bárnál semmi; az emeleten semmi; nem maradt más csak a wc. Végignézve az eléggé leápolt ajtón felhúzta orrát és ajkába harapva nyomta be az ajtót. Az ajtó hangosan csapódott be mögötte, ahogy belépett egy kis térbe; jobbra női, balra férfi helyiség; mily meglepő, hogy ilyen helyen még erre is gondoltak. Szemöldökét értetlenkedve húzta fel az érdekfeszítő hangokra, amelyek az ajtók mögül szűrődtek ki.

Végre megmozdulva nyomta be a férfi wc ajtaját; mozdulatai azonnal megálltak amint hangos nyögések szinte arcának csapódtak; túl ismerős nyögések. A baloldalon lévő hatalmas tele grafitizett tükörbe nézve tökéletesen látta, ahogy az azzal szemben lévő három zárthelyi wc közül az utolsó ajtaja félig nyitva maradva tökéletes belátást nyújt az ott folyó eseményekre.

Szemöldöke összehúzódott és ajkai egy kicsi, egyenes vonalba rendeződtek, miközben a fekete összekócolt haj mögül, túl ismerős fekete szemek néztek vissza rá a tükörből; gazdájuk úgy kapaszkodott az idegen hosszú hajú fiú testéhez, mintha az élte múlna rajta, miközben az a wc falának nyomva próbálta magukat a hetedik mennyországba repíteni; a következő pillanatokban már szinte betegesen ismerős bőr bőrrel való csapódás hangjait lehetett hallani és hangos nyögéseket.

Ennyi elég is volt az Uzumakinak; pillanatok alatt a félig nyitott ajtó előtt termett; a legszívesebben elhányta volna magát az elé táruló látványtól, de inkább cselekedett. Belemarkolva a barna tincsekbe azoknál fogva rántotta el a fiú fejét és ezzel ösztönözve, hogy testét is vele mozdítsa; értetlen arc érdeklődve nézett fel rá, miközben visszapróbálta pakolni féltett kincsét nadrágjába, de mozdulatai azonnal félbeszakadtak, amint a szőke erősen homlokával lefejelte. Szinte mint valami zsákot, úgy dobta félre az elájult fiút Naruto, és mint egy dühös bika úgy vette a levegőt, miközben a még mindig a falhoz nyomódott feketehajút bámulta kiben annyi tartás nem volt, hogy felhúzza térdéig letolt nadrágját.

Kék szemek hirtelen elkerekedtek és Naruto a legszívesebben a föl alá kaparta volna magát, ahogy a szét piercingezett arcra nézett. – Kibaszott emosok. – morogta orra alatt miközben a rémülten rá néző fiú egy szempillantás alatt felöltözött, és eltűnt a wc ajtaja mögött. Naruto egy utolsó pillantást vetett a földön fekvőre, ki lassan kezdett magához térni; ajkába harapva inkább gyorsan elindult kifelé, minthogy még a végén nagyobb balhé legyen.

Újra kilépve a hangzavarba egy kéz hirtelen karon fogta, és elkezdte húzni magával; pár pillanatba beletelt mire rájött, hogy Kiba volt az aki vezetni kezdte a tömegben.

- Hova megyünk ? – kiáltotta át magát a hangzavaron Naruto, miközben kirántotta karjait Kiba fogásából.

- El. – jött a rövid válasz. Átvágva magukat a klubbon végre elértek a hátsó részhez, ahol Kiba intve az egyik biztonságinak az kiengedte őket a hátsó kijárton. – El kell tűnnünk; pár percen belül itt lesznek a zsaruk; valaki már megint felnyomta a helyet.

- És mi lesz Sasukéval? – kérdezte idegesen Naruto miközben gyors tempóban hagyták el a klub környékét.

- Nem tudom, hogy hol lehet; francba. – morogta Kiba miközben nyaka körül összehúzta zipzáras felsője kapucniját. – Orochimaru csatlósai azt mondták, hogy látták elmenni a klubból nem olyan rég szal valamerre a környéken lesz.

- Francba. – szaladt ki Naruto ajkai közül a morgás.

* * *

Már vagy egy félórája járkáltak körbe-körbe de semmi…

- Na-naruto. – kezdte remegve Kiba, ki mellkasán összefonva karjait próbálta magát melegíteni vékony kabátjába. – Nem lenne jobb, ha inkább szólnánk valakinek?

A szőke nagyot nyelve nézett a másikra. – Menj haza. Már így is megtettél mindent, amit csak tudtál, sőt többet.

A barnahajú lassan bólintott egyet, majd megfordulva még egy pillanatig egy helyben állt. – Remélem megfo-

- Megfogom. – jött a félbeszakító szó.

Kiba lassan bólintva, még egyszer utoljára végignézett a másikon, majd elindult lakása felé.

Naruto mélyen beleszívva a frissítő hideg levegőbe, körbe nézett; biztos valami olyan helyen lehet a másik, amire úgy se gondolna, ebben 100%-ik biztos. Még egyszer körbenézve fáradt agya, mintha valamit felismert volna, majd sorjában kötni kezdte a helyhez az emlékeket. Kék szemek elkerekedve néztek a másik oldalon lévő felújított lakástömbök között meghagyott sikátoros részre; fejét legszívesebben a mellette lévő villanyoszlopba verte volna.

Körbenézve átfutott a négysávos úton; hangosan lihegve nézett végig a sikátoron; sötét mint ahogy régen, és ugyan úgy kering azaz érzés a levegőben, mint azon a bizonyos éjszakán. Végigfutva a falak között és kikerülve a szemetes zsákokat lihegve kezdett lassítani tempóján, ahogy észrevette az utca végénél lévő zsákhalomnál ülő figurát.

Hangosan kifújva a levegőt állt meg a másik előtt; szívdobogása fejében zakatolt, miközben a másik sötét szemeibe nézett.

- Véhgre. – préselte ki magából két nagyobb levegővétel között. – Véhgre mehg vahgy.

- Ch. – hallatszott a másiktól a 'felelet'. – Épp időben…

Naruto szemei elkerekedtek, ahogy figyelte, amint az Uchiha kabátja zsebéből előhúz egy kis tasakot fehér poros tartalmával együtt.

- Sasuke ne-

- Ch. Dobe. – szisszent fel a fiú.

- Sasuke add ide. Ne… inkább…inkább égessük el vagy argh. – Naruto idegességében nem tudta, hogy mit csináljon, miközben félve közelítette meg a másikat.

Értetlen fekete szemek néztek rémült kékekbe. – Hülye leszek eldobni. – húzta fel orrát mondata közben. – Tökéletes bizonyíték Orochimaru ellen. – s ajkait egy széles vigyorra húzta.

- Mi van? – értetlenkedett döbbenten Naruto. – Szóval akkor te nem akartad… tod'… bevenni?

- Ch. – szisszent fel az Uchiha miközben felkelt a szemetes zsákokról és visszatette zsebébe a kis tasakot. - Kössz, hogy ennyire bízol bennem. – cöccögött s kezeivel leporolta nadrágszárait; orra alatt valamit idegesen elhadart, melynek végén felsóhajtva nézett a másikra.

Naruto felhúzott szemöldökkel nézett sötét nyugodtakba. – Még egyszer?

- Argh… nem magam miatt csináltam ezt az egészet. – Sasuke az idegességtől már haját tépte volna, ahogy az értetlen arcba nézett. Kezét arcához emelve indult el Naruto felé; végighúzva ujjait arcán idegesen túrt bele hajába. Végre a másik elé állva nézett szembe a nálánál kicsivel magasabba szőke szemeibe. – Hanem miattad. – s arcát kissé felemelve nyomta frissen benyálazott ajkait a másik ajkaihoz.

Naruto meglepődve nyögött fel, ahogy a nedves és izmos nyelv áttörte magát ajkai között; lassan lépdesett hátrafelé, miután Sasuke egyre közelebb és közelebb próbált testéhez kerülni. Halkan felszisszent, ahogy oldalába fúródott a zöld nagy, fém kuka kiálló része. Kezeit a másik derekára tette és próbálta megállítani, miközben az hozzásimulva próbálta őt felizgatni; nem mintha nem élvezte volna csak… csak egyszerűen nem volt hangulata.

- Sasuke, elég. – s egy utolsó csókot nyomva a másik arcára ellépett a kukától; morgolódva dörzsölgette oldalát ahova a fém belemélyedt. – Ez nem megoldás. – morogta. – Oké, hogy visszaküldik a cuccainkat… de mégis hol fogunk lakni? És mi ez az egész? Valamiben biztosan mesterkedsz. – mormolta a szőke.

Sasuke hangosan felsóhajtott és inkább abba hagyta a másik csábítgatását; szemét forgatva kezeit zsebre vágta. – Dobe. – cöccent fel majd lassan elindult. – Először is… - kezdte és megvárta, amíg a másik utol nem érte; ajkai egy széles vigyorba rendeződtek miközben hátranyúlt farzsebébe az ott meglapuló erős rágóért. – Az én régi lakásom még mindig meg van; igaz nem olyan jó mint a tié… - egy pillanatra a másikra nézett; vigyora lágyan leereszkedett egy mosolyba. – mint amilyet eddig megszoktunk, de jobb mint a semmi. És…

Naruto halkan felhorkantott Sasuke lakásának az említésére, de amint meglátta a másik arcán a lágy mosolyt tudta, hogy az Uchiha próbál mindent rendbe hozni. – És? – kérdezett vissza miután a másik nem folytatta.

Sasuke megállva nézett a szőkére azzal a 'ezt most ugye nem mondod komolyan' tekintetével; fejét csóválva indult újra tovább.

- Mo-most mi van? – értetlenkedett a szőke.

- Dobe; mégis ki az aki ellen bizonyítékunk van? Várj segítek, Orochimaru; az évtized legnagyobb drogcsempésze. – forgatta meg szemeit az Uchiha. – És kinél van ez a bizonyíték? Nálam. Ami egyenlő egy olyan sztorival, amiért minden újságíró ölni tudna. – húzogatta fel szemöldökét, miközben az értetlenből tökéletesen kivilágosodott arcra nézett. – Lehet, hogy nem leszel a The Times főszerkesztője de a Daily Ne-

Mondatát képtelen volt befejezni, ahogy vad ajkak elrabolták sajátjairól a szavakat. Arca két oldalára hatalmas kezek telepedtek, és mintha azt hinné gazdájuk, hogy eltávolodna a következő pillanatban ott próbálták tartani. Lágyan ráharapva a szájába betörő nyelvre, azt sajátjával kijjebb rugdosta; a másik ellenkezően mordult fel, de engedte, hogy azt csináljon szájában amit csak akar.

Sasuke csípőjét lassan közelítette Narutoéhoz, ki most már nem távolodott el tőle; az Uchiha jobb lábát becsúsztatta a szőkéi közé, s ezzel egy hangos, a csók által elfojtott nyögést kiváltva a másikból.

Az Uzumaki kezeit a másik arcáról lassan vitte lefelé a sötét farmerrel fedett kemény fenékre, és annak jobb felébe erősen belecsípett. Sasuke hangosan felmordulva harapta meg erősen Naruto alsó ajkát és ellépett az Uzumakitól. – Bazd meg. – mordult fel s hátra nyúlt, hogy megdörzsölje a kis pontban fájó testrészét.

- Ha nem hagyjuk abba, akkor nem én írok az újságba, hanem majd mások rólunk és a publikus 'szemtelenségünkről'. – forgatta meg szemét Naruto s a mellettük elhaladó párra fújt, kik szinte már kigúvadó szemekkel figyelték őket. Egy pillanatra megállva régi lakása felé fordította tekintetét, majd felsóhajtva és elmosolyodva lépett Sasukéhoz; az Uchiha kabátjába kapva húzta újra közelebb magához a másikat. – De… szívesen folytatnám fent, ameddig még tudjuk. – kezdte duruzsolni a másik arcába, s lassan haladt annak fülcimpájához. – Csak úgy visszhangzik, majd minden egyes nyögésedtől az egész lakás. – s lágyan ráharapott a fehér cimpára, amit bocsánatkérően utána megcsókolt.

Sasuke halkan felkuncogott, s egy pillanatra elhajtotta fejét majd, újra visszanézve az Uzumakira saját ajkaiba harapva felcöccent. Széles vigyorra húzva száját egy csókot nyomott Naruto ajkaira s lerázva kabátjáról az ujjakat elindult az útpadka széléhez, és közben zsebre vágta kezeit. – Háth ha ezt akarod. – kezdte hangosan, hogy a másik jól hallja a széles járda belső feléről is, amit mond nehogy a végén még egyszer meg kelljen ismételnie mindent az utca zaja miatt. Jobbra elkapva fejét nézte meg, hogy nem-e jön valamilyen jármű s közben sietősen lépdesett hátrafelé. – Akkor ahhoz előbb el kell kapnod. – s megfordulva és átsietve állt meg az utca másik oldalán és kihívóan maga felé intett.

Naruto szemöldökét felhúzva rázta meg fejét; lágyan elvigyorodva nézett körbe s miután egy autót sem látott a közelben, a másik után eredt.

* * *

A bejárati ajtó egy hatalmas csapódással zúgott neki a már így is kilincsnyomos falnak; hangos, elfojtott nevetés hangja keveredett a csapódás vízhangjával. A két egymásba feledkezett fiú lassan lépett be a lakásba; kezeik egymás testéről próbálták lehámozni a kabátot és az az alatt lévő fölösleges ruhákat. Belépve végre a lakásba Sasuke felemelve bal lábát azzal kitapogatta az ajtó szélét, majd oldalirányosan belerúgva az ajtó egy újabb csappanással bezárult.

Naruto kapva a lehetőségen karjait levette a másik derekáról, és ujjait a már csak pólóval fedett mellkasra emelte; meglökve előrefelé az Uchihát az egy kis rémült hangot hallatott, amint egy pillanatra elszakadt a másik szájától és erősen nekicsapódva az ajtónak felhevült teste kénytelen kelletten hideg felülettel érintkezett. A szőke elvigyorodva figyelte a rábámuló dühös sötét szemeket; gazdájuk kezeit a hideg fafelületen két oldalára tette, így megállítva testét, hogy az a hirtelen csapódástól elinduljon lefelé a felületen.

Mint egy leopárd úgy vetette rá magát Sasuke az Uzumakira; szinte elugorva az ajtótól és nekiesve a másiknak vette át az irányítást; miközben egy újabb szenvedélyes nyelvháborút indított, egyik kezével a szőke hajába kapott, míg a másikkal Naruto farmerének egyik övtartójának bújtatójába kapaszkodva húzta magával a szőkét be egészen a nappaliig. Egy pillanatra megállva és kinyitva lehunyt pilláit nézett körbe, míg végül szeme megakadt az üres tv állványon. Meg nem szakítva a csókot s újra lehunyva szemeit lépdesett lassan hátrafelé, s közben húzta magával a kicsit sem ellenkező prédáját.

Óvatosan felülve az üveg felületre az Uzumaki szét feszítette lábait, és közéjük kéredzkedve próbálta olyan közel húzni magukat egymáshoz, amennyire csak tudta. Naruto pulcsijának nyakához nyúlva, azt egy egyszerű mozdulattal lerántotta magáról s Sasuke pólójának alját megfogva megszabadította tőle az Uchihát. Újra összetapasztva ajkaikat, kezeik már ismerve a másik testét indultak el útjaikra. Míg Sasuke Naruto nadrágját próbálta kigombolni, addig az Uzumaki kezét becsúsztatva a még összezipzárazott ruhadarabba, kezdte el masszírozni a boxerrel fedett keményedő felületet.

Sasuke halkan felszisszent, ahogy a nagy kéz nadrágjába követelte magát, így amint végzett a kigombolással és lezipzárazással ujjait saját nadrágjának kibontására ösztönözte. Hangosan belenyögött csókjukba, amint a már szabadabban mozgó kész benyúlt boxerja nyílásába, és erősebben megfogva keményedő tagját, masszírozni kezdte azt.

Ajkát elszakítva az övét falóktól hajtotta hátra fejét, és lenyelve nyögését harapott ajkába; összeszorítva fogait próbálta összeszedni erejét és visszatartani, minden egyes hangosabb nyögést. Kissé megemelte csípőjét így segítve Narutonak, aki elkezdte időközben vetkőztetni; pillantok múlva nadrágja bokáinál hevert és felhevült alsó teste a lassan melegedő üvegfelületre újra vissza került. Észbekapási időt nem kapva fúródott két ujj ajkai közé; összehúzott szemekkel nézett az Uzumakira, ki csak elvigyorodva noszogatta beljebb a két ujjacskát.

Sasuke nem ellenkezve kezdte el annyira benedvesíteni az ujjakat amennyire csak tudja; akár hogy is nézi, jobb mintha a másik 'szárazan' baszná ki belőle a lelket. Kezeivel kitámasztva magát kissé hátra dőlt; lerugdosva bokáiról ruháit s jobban széttárva lábait azokat Naruto még nadrággal fedett csípőjére te; lábujjaival megkapaszkodva az anyagokba próbálta lejjebb tolni azokat. Hangosan felnyögve harapott rá a szájában játszadozó két ujjra, mikor Naruto merevedésének egyetlen kijáratával kezdett el játszadozni; az éles köröm szúrós fájdalmat küldött végig testén, mely egyre jobban izgatta.

Zoknis lábaival átfonva a másik derekát húzta magához közelebb; mindketten hangos nyögésben törtek ki, amint a két merev tag összedörzsölődve próbált mindig kontaktusban maradni. Naruto egy ideig még figyelte Sasuke arcának minden egyes rezzenését, de amint az Uchiha közelebb húzta magához nem tudta visszafogni magát; ajkait a finom nyak hajlatába tapasztotta; először csak egy lágy csókot nyomott a bőrnek, majd lassan megszívta s elengedte. A következő pillanatban már fogaival csókolta meg a bőrt s beleharapva szívni kezdte azt.

Sasuke kezei lágyan megremegtek, miközben a nyakát szívó ajkak és a szájában lassan mozogni kezdő ujjak után, az Uzumakinak volt képe még farkukat összefogni és azokat egyszerre masszírozni.

- Nah-nahng. – próbált beszélni de csak nyögések szöktek ki ajkai közül.

Naruto eltávolodva a szívás nyaklánctól, amit pár pillanat alatt varázsolt fel az Uchihára, széles vigyorral nézett az elvörösödött arcra; sötét elhomályosult szemek néztek vissza rá összehúzódva. Tagjukat masszírozó kezének szorításán kissé szorított; épp csak annyira, hogy a másik hangos nyögésbe törjön ki és hogy kezei, mikkel eddig az asztalba kapaszkodott, szinte kicsússzanak alóla.

- Kis kurva. – vigyorogta szextől éhes hangon; jó pár olyan kis 'gikszerét' ismerte az Uchihának amiktől pillanatok alatt befejezhette volna kis menetüket.

Ujjait végre kihúzva a másik szájából azokat várakozás nélkül mélyesztette be a vágyakozó lyukba; ajkán végignyalva nézte ahogy ujjai lassan eltűnnek a melegségben ami szinte már húzta befelé. Tüdejét elégedett mormolások hagyták el amint a meleg belső fal erősen rátapadt ujjaira miket lassan kezdett el szétnyitni.

Naruto beleharapva ajkába, lenyúlt bal kezével farkához s annak fején lassan kijövő előváladékot elkezdte szétmasszírozni a merev tagon; most nincs se kedve se hangulata, hogy itt hagyja az előtte ilyen szépen kitárulkozott Uchihát.

Sasuke végre összeszedve magát, újra feltámaszkodott kezeire; csípőjét kissé előrébb csúsztatta s ezzel a benne mozgó ujjak még mélyebbre csúsztak. Az éppen lenyelt levegő most sokkal melegebben szökött ki száraz ajkai közül; közéjük nézve halkan felnyögve figyelte, ahogy a három ujj mélyen benne kutat s néha-néha csak egy-két centire kicsúszva újra visszazúgnak belé egyszer sem megfeledkezve prosztatájáról.

Egy újabb hangos sóhajtás hagyta el ajkait, amint szeme sarkából látta, hogy az Uzumaki lassan masszírozni kezdi magát. Egy nagyot nyelve emelte fel tekintetét kék szemekre, melyeket a másik homlokára tapadt szőke tincsek takartak. Bal kezére helyezve testsúlyát előrenyúlt s eltűrte az oda lógó tincseket, ezzel letörölve az izzadtságot a másik homlokáról; ujjait végighúzva a másik arcán vissza húzta kezét, majd saját homlokát letörölve és eltűrve szemei elől az oda lógó tincseket újra kitámasztotta magát.

Naruto egy pillanatra elmosolyodott a másik kedveskedő viselkedésén; kihúzva ujjait a meleg barlangból s saját erekcióját oda helyezve kissé benyomta annak fejét, de csak épp annyira, hogy mikor két kezével megfogta Sasuke fenekét, hogy egy kicsit közelebb húzza magához, akkor épp, hogy nem csúszott ki belől. Elvigyorodva figyelte, ahogy az Uchiha kezei újra kicsúsztak gazdájuk alól kinek háta felső része épp hogy elérte a falat, s így egy elég kényelmetlen pozícióba helyezve Sasukét.

Lehajolva a rá dühösen figyelő szemek tulajdonosához, mélyen belecsókolt annak ajkaiban s közben még mindig szorítva a két végtáj gömbjeit, hogy azok ne tudjanak olyan könnyen elmozdul, csípőjét előre lökve törte magának lassan az utat. Éles fogak martak nyelvébe, de nem foglalkozva vele hagyta, hogy a Sasuke át vegye az irányítást a csók menetén, miközben ő teljesen elhelyezte magát a másikban.

Elengedve a feneket, melyen ott virított vörösen két kéznyoma, balját maga mellé emelte s a felmelegedett üvegfelületre helyezte; jobbjával átkarolta a sötéthajút s, így próbált valami féle kényelmet nyújtani a másiknak, miközben csípője tempóját egyre növelte. Sasuke lábait megpróbálta a másik derekára fonni, de az Uzumaki ritmusos mozgásától azok mindig lecsúsztak.

A kipakolt helyiség faláról felerősödve csapódott vissza rájuk minden egyes nyögésük és testük pillanatokra való találkozásának hangjai; az erkélyre vezető ajtó és a mellette lévő ablakon lassan jelent meg a pára, ahogy a levegőt egyre több nyögés és kilélegzett levegő töltötte meg. A két egymáshoz simuló testet apró izzadság cseppek borították be, s folytak végig a lassan izomlázassá váló mellkasokon.

Egyre nehezebb volt egyhelyben maradniuk, mert az üvegasztal a lecsorgó izzadságcseppektől egyre csúszósabb lett; még az se segített, hogy Sasuke lábait körbefonta Naruto derekán. Az Uzumakinak akkor fogyott el az utolsó türelme, mikor is egy újabb lökésnél sikeresen hátra lökte Sasukét, ki hangosan morogva sarkát belemélyesztette hátába… már megint.

Kissé felegyenesedve kezei közé vette a félgömböket, s azoknál fogva arrébb húzta a másikat, hogy a következő pillanatban ő fel tudja emelni jobb lábát, és azt az üvegasztalra helyezve és lábujj hegyre állva mélyebbre és biztonságosabban egy helybe tartva a másikat tudjon abba belehatolni.

Minden rendben is ment, ám pár erősebb lökés után halk kattogó hang keveredett nyögéseik közé, majd egy hangosabb reccsenés. Sasuke egy pillanatig csak annyit érzett, mintha az alatta lévő üveg lesüllyedt volna, majd lassan combja aljában, fenekénél és háta aljánál csípős érzés kezdett el lüktetni. Lenézve közéjük látta, ahogy Naruto gyorsan kihúzódzkodik belőle, s hangosan káromkodva lemászik az asztal maradványairól. Sasuke kezét óvatosan felemelve próbált meg valahogy úgy mozogni, a hajdani üveg rész alatt pár centivel lévő fa polcon, hogy ne okozzon már így is szétvagdosott altájának még több gondot. Fogait összeszorítva kapaszkodott az elé álló szőkéhez, ki bal kezét átfonva hátán, jobbal lábai alá nyúlt s úgy emelte ki óvatosan az üvegcserepek közül.

Naruto az erkélyajtóhoz sétálva, letette az Uchihát s leguggolva óvatosan masszírozni kezdte a jó pár helyen megvágott felületeket. Sasuke hátrafordulva figyelte, ahogy a szőke szinte mintha orvos lenne, úgy vizsgálgatja a vágásokat; torkát egy mély nyögés kapargálta, amint Naruto végighúzta kezét fenekén és ezzel szétkente a vért. Kék szemek érdeklődve néztek fel sötétekbe; Naruto ajkai egy széles vigyorba rendeződtek, ahogy végignézve az izzadt arcon látta, ahogy Sasuke alsóajkába fogai erősen belemártódnak.

Jobb kezébe fogva az előbb vérrel kifestett felületet, arról nyelvével lassan elkezdte eltüntetni a vörösséget; először csak nyelve hegyével húzott pár nyálcsíkot, majd ellazítva a bolyhos felületű izomszervet nyaldosott végig a felületen, mint egy macska. Sasuke hangosan vége a levegőt figyelte, ahogy az az ügyes nyelv lemosdatja; kissé előre dőlve az üvegajtónak halkan felszisszent a hideg felület érzésére; muszáj volt felnyögnie, amint lehunyt pillák alól kék szemek lassan ránéznek.

Naruto amint végzet egy kis területen elindul felfelé, ahol az egyik sebből kis patakban folydogált a vér a már megtisztított területre; halkan felmordulva indított el útját az éppen a nyelvére folyó csepptől felfelé egészen odáig, ahol az izmos, kerek felület nem találkozott a hát aljával; az ott lévő széles vágás széléhez érve Naruto egy pillanatra elemelte arcát, s az ajka szélére kifolyt cseppeket letörölte nyelvéve. Egy pillanatig még a vágást nézte, majd az Uchihára emelte tekintetét; félig lehunyt és izzadságtól a homlokra ragadt hajtincsek mögül üveges tekintet nézett vissza rá. Jól tudta, hogy Sasuke szereti ha egy kis fájdalom is keveredik az élvezetbe, de csak remélni tudja, hogy amit eltervezett azután nem lesznek leharapva a golyói helyükről.

Guggolásból felállva hajolt előre s újra kidugva nyelvét végignyalt a vágáson; hangos szisszenés hagyta el az Uchiha ajkait, melyet amint meghallotta a szőke aggódva nézet a másikra; egy hangos nyelés után és egy remegő bólintást követve folytatta kis akcióját. Újra végignyalva a seben jobb kezét arca mellé emelte, így mikor egy pillanatra eltávolodott mutató és középső ujjával szét húzta a vágást, s nyelvét a felületi sérülésbe mártva, lassan kinyalta a frissen előbugyogó cseppeket.

Sasuke nem bírva tovább fejét a lassan melegedő üvegfelületnek döntötte, kezeit felemelve azokat két oldalára helyezte s hangosan szuszogva próbálta szívverését lelassítani; az első nyelvcsapás kissé fájdalmas volt, de a következő már sokkal inkább élvezetesebb, mint fájdalmasabb. Ajkába harapva jobb kezét még mindig mereven álló tagjához emelte, s körbefonva rajta ujjait lassan masszírozni kezdte; hangosan felnyögve meleg homlokát az üvegnek nyomta s kilélegezve tüdejéből a meleglevegőt az lecsapódott az ablakra, pára képében, majd vízzé válva lassan csordult lefelé.

Naruto egy pillanatra abbahagyta munkáját, amint mozgolódást érzett; halkan felmordult a halk cuppogó hangok hallatán. Sasuke lábai között elnyúlva megállította az erekciót masszírozó kezet; a szorosan felcsavarodott ujjakat nagy nehezen tudta csak leimádkozni. Látva, hogy Sasuke feladta és nem fogja magát nélküle kielégíteni, egy pillanatra megállt a megkeményedett két golyónál, miközben kezét vissza húzta a két comb között. Ahogy ujjaival morzsolgatta őket, azalatt a vágást két oldalról összenyomta, majd mikor újra szét húzta, így újabb vércseppek jelentek meg miket egy szempillantás alatt eltüntetett.

Kezét elvéve az egyre keményebb zacskóról ujjait belemártotta az éhes, melegen lüktető lyukba; Sasuke hangosan felnyögve és Naruto nevét egymás után lassan sugdosva, jelezte a másiknak hogyha ezt tovább folytatja, akkor nem fogja sokáig bírni. Naruto csak lágyan bólogatva egyenesedett fel, de ujjait még mindig a másikban tartotta; végignézve a vércsíkokkal tarkított hátsó részen halkan cöccögve forgatta meg szemeit; amint végeznek muszáj lesz elmenniük lemosni, nehogy valamelyik vágás vagy karcolás elfertőződjön.

Jobb kezébe köpve, a nagy adag nyálat szét kente erekcióján, majd Sasukéra nézett, miközben kihúzta ujjait, s becsúsztatta saját magát. Hangos nyögésbe tört ki mind a kettő; Naruto teljesen behelyezve magát, karjaival átölelte az előtte lévőt, ki ajkait összezárva próbálta vissza folytani azt a kis sikolyt, ami ajkán próbált meg kiszökni; ahogy Naruto teljes testével hozzá dörgölődött hátsó feléhez és fullkontaktusba került minden egyes vágással, testén mint az apró áram ütések úgy szaladtak végig a kis fájó érzések.

Az új ritmus, amit Naruto elindított sokkal lassabb volt, mint az előző. Minden egyes lökés mélyre hatolt, de nem húzódott ki nyomban a másikból; várt egy kis ideig míg nem érezte, hogy az izom fal erősen szűkülni kezd körülötte, majd gyorsan, majdnem teljesen kihúzódva vett egy nagy levegőt s újra vissza helyezte magát.

Jobb kezével lágyan cirógatta az Uchiha merevedését, míg ujjaival az előbuggyanó váladékot szétkente az érzékeny felületen. Fejét a másik izzadt nyakhajlatába helyzete, és válaszolgatva Sasuke nyögéseire próbálta még egy kicsit visszafogni élvezetét.

- Sha-shasukeh… nhng… - nyögött fel, amint kimondva a másik nevét az jobban összeszorította barlangja falát. – Szheretlek és ahhn.. sajnálom. – nyögte ki végre a szőke és szabad kezével jobban magához szorította az Uchihát.

Az Uchiha hangosan felnyögve hallgatta, ahogy a másik bocsánatot kér; lehunyva szemeit halkan muszáj volt felnyögnie. – Éhn.. énh ish sanjálohm. – válaszolta nyökögve. Megemelve fejét azt kissé jobbra fordította; meleg ajkakkal és egy bekéredzkedő nyelvel találta szembe magát, melynek örömmel adta meg a belépést.

Egymás ajkába harapdálva fogaik néha összekoccantak, de a nagy hévben ez nem érdekelte őket; olyan közel akartak kerülni egymáshoz, amennyire csak tudtak. Sasuke levéve az ablakról jobb kezét, kapott hátra szőke tincsekbe, hogy közelebb tudja hozni a másik fejét. Hangosan véve a levegőt kezdte el a csók közben Naruto nevét kántálni, ki a másikhoz hasonlóan halk sziszegő hangokat adott ki magából, mint Sasuke neve nyögésekkel bővítve.

Pár pillanat múlva a két kifáradt teste megfeszült s egy pillanatra elválva egymás ajkaitól hangos nyögésben fújták ki magukból a levegőt. Sasuke teste lágyan remegett, ahogy tagjából a meleg váladék az előtte lévő ablakra csapódott; jól érezte, ahogy testébe bekerült a szinte forró anyag, és egyre jobban csak telíti.

Hangosan szuszogva egymás szájába, szinte egyszerre nyitották ki pilláikat; amint kinyíltak azonnal be is csukódtak, hogy a már eleget pihent ajkak végre újra összetalálkozhassanak. Lágyan remegő lábaik lassan távolodtak el egymástól, ahogy Naruto közéjük nyúlva óvatosan kihúzta magát; két ujját vigyázva csúsztatta be a kitágított lyukba, ahonnan lassan kezdett el kifelé folyni a már csak alig meleg anyag. Megvárva míg egy kis adag kifolyt, azt szét kente a bejárat és a kis vágatban; akármennyire is tudja hogy Sasuke utálja ezt jobb mintha menet közben folyna ki.

Sasuke hangosan felhorkantva, a másik kis munkálkodásra befejezte a csókot, azzal hogy megharapta az épp szájában kutakodó nyelvet.

- Teme. – szisszent fel a szőke, s lágyan rácsapott a még mindig pirosban tarkított fenékre.

- Dobe. – válaszolta morogva a sötéthajú s megfordulva elindult szobájuk felé, amiből majdnem orra bukás lett.

Naruto csak fejét rázva köszönte meg a fentieknek, hogy gyors reflexeinek köszönhetően még időben elkapta a sötéthajút. Felkapva a fiút, úgy mint egy menyasszonyt, elindult vele a háló felé, egy nagy mosollyal az arcán, ahogy a kezei között lévő morgásait hallgatta.

* * *

Naruto halkan becsukva maga után az ajtót, kilépett converséből és elindult a lakás belseje felé, majd jobbra kanyarodva a nappalival egybe nyitott konyhába lépett, kezében egy zacskóval, amit az egyik székre helyezett; az ott lévő kis konyhapult szigeten lévő távirányítót megnyomva, a hatalmas ablakokon lévő redőnyök halk zümmögő hanggal kisérve emelkedtek felfelé és ezzel a reggeli napsugarakat beengedték. Naruto felemelve kezeit nyújtózkodott ki, s megvakarva tarkóját megfogta pólója nyaki részének hátulját, és egy egyszerű mozdulattal lerántotta azt magáról.

A pulton elindított kávéfőzőt kikapcsolva elővett két bögrét; elkészítve az élénkítő italt úgy ahogy szereti, és ahogy a másik is, azokat egy fa, lábakkal ellátott tálcára tette. A magával hozott zacskóból kivett két frissen kisült csokoládéval töltött kiflit, és azokat egy tányérra tett, amit aztán a tálcára helyezett. Mielőtt még két kezébe vette volna a tálcát kivett a zacskóból még egy gondosan összehajtott újságot s ezekkel elindult a lakás másik felébe.

A fehér falakról csak úgy visszaszikráztak a júliusi napfénysugarak; megállva az üvegezett ajtónál azt lábával óvatosan belökte; elmosolyodva nézte a nem rég felkelt alakot, kinek kócos haja nagyjából úgy nézett ki, mint az övé minden napos állapotában. A redőnyök már rég felvoltak húzva, így nem kellett sok morgásra számítania a napfény miatt.

- Szép jó reggelt. – köszöntötte nagy vigyorral a másikat.

- Dobe. – jött a morgott válasz amit egy halk 'reggelt' követett.

Naruto leülve nonfiguratív mintával ellátott ágyneműbe, óvatosan letette az ágyra a tálcát. Sasuke nyomban nyúlt is koffeinadagjáért, de szeme az összecsomagolt újságon tapadt. Miközben kávéját szürcsölte szemei próbálták kibontani az összehajtogatott papírt; nem csak annyit akart olvasni, hogy The New York Times; többet … tudni akarja hogy tényleg...hogy tényleg megengedték hogy leközöljék a cikket.

Naruto ledöntve kávéját visszatette az üres csészét annak kis tányérkájába, majd a pékárúért nyúlva abba egy nagyot beleharapott, mely hangosan ellenkezve potyogott az ágynemű közé. Sasuke szemét forgatta a másik akciójára; visszatéve a bögrét keze a péksüteményért nyúlt, de egy hangos torok köszörülés megállította.

- Nem akarod inkább te megnéz-

- Nem. Ezerszer megbeszéltük Teme. Gyerünk. Gyerünk. – sürgette a szőke.

Sasuke felsóhajtva nyúlt az újságért, és azt lassan szétnyitva kezdte el olvasni a főcímet: „A drogdíler végre rácsok mögött" volt olvasható címoldalon. Hangosan nyelve kezdte el lapozni az újságot oda, ahol az elején írták, hogy tovább lehet olvasni a cikkről; arról a cikkről amit már szinte fél éve kívülről tud. Egészen eddig nem engedte semelyik lap sem megjelentetni azt a cikket, amit Naruto írt és amivel le lehetett volna buktatni Orochimarut; mindenki félve az alvilági leszámolástól, egyszerűen nem merték megjelenítetni a cikket.

De voltak akik az apróbb cikkekre, melyeket Narutonak még régi szerkesztőségében sikerült megjelenítetni a dologgal kapcsolatosan, felfigyeltek és érdeklődésüket jól fizető munkahellyel jelezték. Épp így tett a TNYT is akik először csak apróbb cikkekhez kérték fel Naruto, majd miután már biztonságosnak tűnt minden, megjelentették az Uzumaki cikkét.

És most ott volt minden feketén fehéren; a színtiszta igazság.

Sasuke amint elemelte arca elől az újságot, hatalmas vigyorral találta szembe magát. Hangosan felcöccenve hajtotta össze az újságot, s azt letéve maga mellé nyúlt a péksüteményért, amibe jóízűen beleharapott, majd hátradőlve az ágyban, a mellette lévő kis éjjeli szekrényen lévő távirányítóért nyúlt, s az ágy előtt lévő LCD TV-t bekapcsolva elkezdett váltogatni a csatornák között.

Szeme sarkából figyelte, ahogy a másik nagyra tátott, hápogó szájából egy két ételdarabka kipotyog.

- E-ennyi? – kezdete értetlenül a szőke, s a félig megrágott kiflit a tálcára tette. – Semmi: végre megcsináltad? Vagy legalább egy fejsimogatás, hogy de ügyes vagy? – a szőke kérdezgetése végére már szinte a másik arcában volt.

Sasuke, mint akit nem érdekel az egész úgy fordította el jobbra szemét, majd lassan fejét is; a tőle pár centire lévő arcára nézett s előre hajolva elkapta Naruto ajkait; hangos megkönnyebbült sóhajtás hagyta el a szőke testét, de amint a másik kinyitotta száját, hogy végre izgalmasabb legyen a csók, arcát muszáj volt elhúznia.

- Eww Uchiha. – húzta el száját a szőke. – Fogmosás. – dörmögte orra alatt a szőke.

Sasuke csak összehúzott szemekkel nézett a másikra, de nem ellenkezve indult el a szobához csatlakozó fürdőbe.

Naruto szemével figyelte a másikat, majd amint az eltűnt az ajtó mögött, hangosan felsóhajtott. Megfogva ételmaradványát bedőlt helyére, s elvéve a letett távirányítót kezdett el a csatornák között válogatni.

Lehet, hogy nem kapta meg a Londoni munkát. Lehet, hogy most nem éppen a délutáni teájukat fogyasztják, és nem beszélgetnek az időjárásról. De éppenséggel boldogok; és épp ugyan azt a munkát kezdheti el csinálni pár héten belül, amit egy ködös, esős országban csinálhatott volna. És éppenséggel sokkal boldogabbak, mint eddig, mert megtanulták becsülni egymást.

Hallva, hogy jön a másik kikapcsolta a TV-t; épp kérdezni akart valamit az Uchihától, de minden szó benne akadt, amint megpillantotta az anyaszülte meztelenül álló fiút, ki lassan intve maga felé, elindult vissza a fürdőbe, honnan halk vízcsobogás szűrődött kifelé.

Naruto széles vigyorra húzva száját betömte az utolsó falatot ételéből, s szinte kiugorva az ágyból sietett a másik után. És igen… éppenséggel azzal osztja meg élete legszebb napjait aki miatt végül ide… maradtak?

És mellékesen… éppenséggel egy Uchiha segg vár rá, hogy megadja neki a kellő reggeli gondoskodást.

~The End~

* * *

Nagyon nem ilyenre szerettem volna a végét... de uhm... remélem azért tetszett~  
A cím egy Nickle back szám címe~


End file.
